<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust or Love (take your pick) by Officer_Jennie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010245">Lust or Love (take your pick)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie'>Officer_Jennie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>perhaps a bit of both?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust or Love (take your pick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/gifts">Shikabootay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requester wished to remain anonymous, but wanted this story to be gifted to their friend. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d been looking forward to this all day.</p><p>Considering he’d skipped dinner in favor of finishing the mission reports that had piled dangerously high on his desk, thanks in part to the tensions between some of the clan heads spiking once more (playing mediator had never been his favorite part of the job, but it was something Minato was good at, so it was one he rarely if ever delegated to others), it was probably unwise of him to pass directly by the kitchen without stopping to heat up some leftovers at the very least. But there was a certain perk he’d come to cherish above most others related to his position as hokage, one that let him know there was someone waiting for him in their shared bedroom, resting if his calm and steady chakra was anything to go off of.</p><p>All anbu reported to the hokage, and his little raven had reported in a little past 9 that morning.</p><p>Just as he’d thought he would, Minato found Sasuke laying on his side of the bed when he quietly opened the bedroom door. It had been left cracked, a habit Sasuke seemed to have developed after the first few months of sleeping over - a silent invitation, permission given to enter the room and join him. A permission that he would gladly accept, a soft smile gracing his lips as he shut the door and went to carefully sit on his side of the bed, comforter and mattress gently dipping with his added weight.</p><p>His presence wouldn’t go unnoticed, even by a sleeping shinobi of Sasuke’s skill. But he still gave his raven a minute to fully become aware of him before reaching out to smooth his hand between his bare shoulder blades - a minute was all it would take for Sasuke to rouse peacefully, and the last thing he needed was to startle him and have a half-awake anbu running on instinct trying to attack whoever had touched them while they slept.</p><p>It was times like this, when Sasuke was stirring in his bed with a pleasant hum, that Minato was beyond grateful that Sasuke was one of his highest ranking anbu. One of the only people in Konoha he could be truly alone with. No anbu guards stationed outside his house or within his home to see as he leaned over to press his lips to his shoulder, hand still soothing down his back as his lips made a trail of their own.</p><p>“Welcome home.” He slid an arm around Sasuke’s waist, leaning over just to feel his love pressed against him.</p><p>“You already welcomed me home.”</p><p>Ever the romantic. Minato chuckled, kissing up to his forehead. Closed his eyes and leaned their heads together, humming as he did. “That was different. I welcome all reporting shinobi home.” He cracked his eyes open, peeking down at Sasuke’s usual frown. “Not all of them get kisses.”</p><p>“Better be the only one who does.” The grumbling was far too cute. So was the slight pout his light teasing had earned him. It never ceased to amaze him how, despite the nature of life as an anbu, the constant missions and personality sapping lifestyle they lived behind the mask, how dangerous each and every day was for them - it amazed him how Sasuke had kept so much of himself through the thick of it. How those dark eyes still had so much life and fire in them, how he could still pout at teasing, still believed in his family and looked up to his brother, still had a burning rivalry with his son.</p><p>If it weren’t for the necessity of them, Minato would rather not have an anbu force at all - the cost on the individual level was barely outweighed by the benefit on the whole of the village - but it was his job to focus on the village, not the person. He was glad, at least least, that the cost to Sasuke, his little raven, had not yet been that great. It kept him coming home the same person, trusting. Not flinching when Minato ran his hand affectionately over his chest, letting him tilt his head back to press their lips together.</p><p>A hand across his chest soon traveled down it, admiring as always, ever loving each inch of skin he was blessedly allowed to love. Sasuke even shifted to lay on his back, reaching a hand up to gently tug Minato closer by his hair, giving Minato delicious access to feel his toned chest and abdomen while allowing him to deepen the kiss.</p><p>This is what he’d chose to come home to every night if he could. Just them and the night air, a quiet respite from all the worries and weight both of them carried on their shoulders. Nothing between them preferably, unlike now, with a sheet and their clothes stubbornly standing in the way of skin on skin contact.</p><p>Well, at least for one of them. When Minato’s hand reached the edge of the sheet, he’d expected to at least find something blocking its path further downward - it had been obvious just from his first peek into the room that Sasuke had chosen to go to bed sans shirt, but the sheet had conveniently hidden just how in the nude his love had been. He broke the kiss just enough to raise a single eyebrow at his love, running his fingertips in the curls he’d found bare for him, holding back a smile at the smug look in Sasuke’s eyes.</p><p>“Someone got rather comfortable.”</p><p>“My clothes were dirty.” Sasuke feigned a sniff, but the sultry way he lowered his eyelashes said far more truth than his words did. “No point in soiling another set.”</p><p>“Oh?” Minato leaned closer again, so close that licking his lips meant licking Sasuke’s as well, and he reveled in the way his love’s pupils grew with interest. “Plan on getting <em>dirty</em> tonight then?”</p><p>“Filthy old man.”</p><p>“If I was ‘filthy’ or ‘old’, you wouldn’t love me.”</p><p>“Who said I loved you?”</p><p>Minato tapped his fingers on the curls they’d just been running through, flicking his eyes down Sasuke’s bare chest and stomach. “Naked, in my sheets, waiting for me to come home - love or lust, it’s one of the two.”</p><p>The answer he received wasn’t a verbal one, but being pulled into a kiss that edged on needy was more than enough of an answer for him. His eyes fluttered shut, free hand cupping the back of Sasuke’s head, his own energy being a little more relaxed than the heated energy he felt coming from his love. Sasuke had always been the more rushed one between them, ready to ‘get to the point’, but Minato had always rather enjoyed the build up between them. One could hardly blame him for wanting to indulge in this, having such an attractive man in his bed, shivering at his featherlight touch, shifting into it, both impatient and ready to enjoy whatever Minato gave him.</p><p>Yes, Minato rather enjoyed seeing all the different reactions he could pull out of his raven. Though the nipping to his lip wasn’t really his favorite. It was followed by one of the signature Uchiha Stares, Sasuke pulling back to shoot it at him, and if it weren’t for how often he’d gotten it from Fugaku and Mikoto alike growing up he might have just felt intimidated or guilty over whatever he’d done to deserve it.</p><p>But despite the fact that Sasuke took after his mother far more than his father, he’d not inherited her ability to shut anyone, even someone as skilled and well guarded as a hokage, with a single look (thankfully). And Minato had learned quickly that Sasuke’s glare was more bark than bite when it came to anyone near and dear to him, so it only made him smile - a reaction that made Sasuke scowl like he’d bitten into something bitter.</p><p>“Want something, love?” Minato continued to run his fingers oh so close to where they both wanted them to be, the difference between them being patience for how long it would take to get them there. With his distinct lack of patience, Sasuke shifted even closer, lifting himself up on his forearm to more properly glare at the person teasing him.</p><p>“’The Yellow Flash’, <em>tch</em>.” Minato raised his eyebrow when Sasuke started to work his shirt open, not letting it show how easily worked up he could be by just how impatient Sasuke was for him. “Not sure that’s an appropriate title.”</p><p>“Fast in bed wouldn’t be something to be proud of,” Minato quipped.</p><p>“Neither is slothful,” Sasuke shot right back, and just to punctuate his point he reached down and ran his hand firmly over Minato’s still clothed cock.</p><p>That, Minato thought, with his blood rushing right down towards the contact - that was enough to end the teasing for now. But his fun had really only just begun.</p><p>In an instant, living up to the title Sasuke had just tried to scorn so cruelly, Minato flipped them. Almost too quickly, given the flash of red in Sasuke’s eyes - a precaution, his shinobi instincts almost flicked, but a moment later any tension was gone. Just another item to the growing list of proof Sasuke trusted him, something that made Minato’s heart grow warm.</p><p>But as they were (Sasuke on his back beneath him, pinned between his thighs, naked; Minato hovering over him, his shirt unbuttoned and loose, holding himself up by the forearm resting just above Sasuke’s head on the pillow, his other hand left free to wander where it saw fit), Minato had other things to think about. Romance could come later. For now, there was some thirst needing to be sated.</p><p>Which certainly gave him an idea of where to start. With one more firm kiss planted to Sasuke’s lips, Minato started his journey kissing down his jawline, his neck, pausing to suck and nip a little at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He’d learned back at the start of their liaisons that Sasuke rather enjoyed a bit of harsher treatment. Rough bites here and there, scratches down his back, harder thrusting with a punishing pace. But, Minato had never been one to dish out that sort of treatment, preferring to keep pain of any sort out of the bedroom.</p><p>Nevertheless, he did try to cater to Sasuke’s desires. Biting a little harder here and there, glancing up to watch his lips crack open on an intake when he nipped his chest, soothing it with his tongue after. Working his way down and watching the blood pool underneath Sasuke’s skin as he did (sometimes even the slightest touch would turn him pink, as cursed with paleness as he was, but the color would be gone from Sasuke’s skin by the time their romp was over), until he finally reached the top of the sheet and found it decidedly in his way.</p><p>He was tempted to just blow him through the sheet. Minato glanced up at the thought, inching down a little more to kiss Sasuke’s dick through the sheet, watching his love’s eyes darken with lust. Would certainly be a sight, watching Sasuke writhe and curse as he was teased and denied direct contact with the heat of his mouth.</p><p>Another time, perhaps. Minato bookmarked that idea for later, hooking his fingers on the edge of the sheet and sweeping it out if the way with one smooth motion, ignoring the rolled eyes the dramatic gesture earned him.</p><p>“I have missed you, love.” Before Sasuke could wrinkle his nose in embarrassment at the sentiment, Minato licked up the side of his shaft, drawing a small gasp out of him instead. He was certain there’d been more he wanted to say, but that reaction alone vanished any thoughts of further conversation in lieu of chasing more sounds, more shivers and twitches and any other reaction Sasuke would give him.</p><p>Minato was addicted to all the ways Sasuke moved for him.</p><p>It did not take long to find a good rhythm for the both of them. Minato took Sasuke into his mouth all the way down, until his nose hit the curls he’d been playing in earlier. Plenty of practice kept his gag reflex at bay and he swallowed around him, watching as Sasuke’s eyes fluttered as he did it again. Lifted his head back up and off him just to kitten lick at the tip of his cock before sliding right back down in one smooth movement.</p><p>He would have preferred to take his time a little more than this. Pay slow attention to every inch of his love, lavish him with his tongue and mouth, build him up while memorizing each delicious twitch and curse and moan and eye flutter. But that could come later, when the edge was off for both of them, when they weren’t both a little too desperate to truly enjoy taking their time and not find it more frustrating than not.</p><p>Later. For now, Minato bobbed his head a little faster as Sasuke reached to tug his fingers through his hair, encouraging him on. When his next swallow earned him a moan one of Minato’s hands slipped down to soothe his own need, pressing his palm into the tent growing in his pants, keeping his cheeks hollowed out to pull off of Sasuke with a small pop and licking a thick strip up from his sack to his tip.</p><p>“Under the pillow, love.” He didn’t need to clarify beyond that, but it took a second for Sasuke’s mind to catch up, his eyes hazed over showing just how lost he was allowing himself to become in this. But his mind caught up and his free hand not tangled in Minato’s blond locks patted around underneath the pillows, finally pulling out the small bottle of clear lube that had been left there from their last roll in the sheets. Accepting it meant taking his hand away from his own cock since the other was too busy holding the base of Sasuke’s, leaving Minato with not even the temporary relief the brief touch had brought him - but gods did he want in him. Any step towards that was worth it.</p><p>He didn’t dawdle around once the bottle was in his hand. Just a brief pause in his spoiling to slick his fingers and he was working them in, back to licking and swallowing around Sasuke, back to watching and memorizing every minute movement and sound, focusing more on loosening his hole up than twisting or massaging in just the right way and right places that could make his love writhe for him.</p><p><em>Later</em>. He would take him apart piece by delicious piece and hold him together beneath him later. He could tease and edge him and taste his cum on his tongue later. They’d both missed each other too much, even Minato’s patience wasn’t willing to wait any longer than he had to.</p><p>“I’m not fragile.” Sasuke’s impatience dripped from his words, but Minato ignored them, focusing instead on the breathy edge his voice had taken. Twisting his fingers and running them firmly against that bundle of nerves deep inside him made Sasuke gasp, pushing into Minato’s movements, encouraging him on in a not quite insistent manner. “That’s good enough.”</p><p>Minato hummed around Sasuke just to feel the fingers in his hair tighten, keeping his focus on getting him nice and loosened up. Even with Sasuke’s insistence that he was good he wanted to be certain to be thorough. He might not want to tease or draw out their foreplay longer than necessary but not a single ounce of him wanted it to sting or be anywhere near uncomfortable for Sasuke. No matter that Sasuke wouldn’t care, Minato <em>would</em>. So he spent the last few minutes of Sasuke’s patience wisely, distracting him with his tongue and a bit of nipping teeth to his inner thigh, working him open, until with a final slow drag of his three fingers right out of him Minato decided it was good enough.</p><p>It was a relief to finally take off his own clothes. Somewhere along the way he’d shed his disheveled shirt but his pants had remained on, and that was simply something Minato was not having any longer. He shimmied out of them with little care over giving a show or looking that graceful, just wanting them off along with his boxers as fast as possible, kicking them off the side of the bed to pick up later and grabbing the previously discarded bottle of lube up out of the sheets he’d riped out of the way earlier.</p><p>With a decent amount poured into the palm of his hand, he slathered it on his own cock, giving it just a pump or two more than necessary after leaving himself neglected for so long. After that, he couldn’t find even a moment’s patience left in him.</p><p>This wasn’t about being soft or showing love, unlike all the times Minato made sure to take his time, building Sasuke up and reveling in how he fell apart. No, this was about chasing that end. That fire that was building within them both. Minato knew he’d been thorough so wasted no time when he thrusted within his love, pausing only briefly to let out a deep breath, hardly able to crack his eyes open just to make sure Sasuke was arching in pleasure and nothing else. When the moment of pause was over, he rearranged them, tugging Sasuke down the bed to meet him and wrapping those strong legs around his hips, leaning over him to catch his lips as he rocked down into him.</p><p>A hand in his hair, one gripping his shoulder tight. Sasuke using his legs to match his movements. That’s all the encouragement he needed.</p><p>Impatience set their pace. The fact that Sasuke lasted as long as he did was a testament to his endurance, spoke clearly of his desire to make sure his partner reached a satisfying end as well. But given that this was merely the start, merely to take the initial edge off, Minato didn't care to last longer than necessary, fucking into Sasuke's tight hole until he was spilling into him, fighting with the rush of endorphins to keep himself from collapsing onto the man beneath him.</p><p>Sasuke must have come somewhere along the way, because he wasn't growling or glowering at Minato when he managed to crack his eyes open. Through his own orgasm and after Minato continued to grind their hips together, no longer rough, just enough to feel their connection and continue to send sparks of pleasure through them both. Just so they could breathe he let Sasuke's lips go, drawing out a pleasant hum from his raven as he kissed down his jawline to leave opened mouth kisses to his neck, still rocking his hips as Sasuke stretched his torso and arms and grunted as something popped.</p><p>"Mmm, missed you." Sasuke hummed in response, loosely wrapping one of his arms around Minato's shoulder, playing gently with the ends of his hair. As Minato nosed into Sasuke's pulse point, he sighed, finally slowing the rock of his hips to a stop and simply enjoying being inside of his love.</p><p>"It's a little of both."</p><p>Minato peeked up through his lashes at that, resting his chin on Sasuke's chest as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He had to keep his smile at bay when Sasuke pouted and jerked his head to the side, that adorable pink color popping back up on his cheeks and making Minato's heart flutter with endearment.</p><p>If he was certain it wouldn't get his fingers bitten, he'd stroke that cheek and purr at his love for being adorable. But. Some lessons stick better than others.</p><p>"What's that, love?" is what Minato settled for, but Sasuke refused to answer him, wiggling away just enough to roll onto his side and huff with his back to Minato. And no amount of kissing his neck or shoulders or head, or caressing or holding tight, would unshut his mouth.</p><p>But, really, Minato didn't mind. He rested his head against Sasuke's and stroked his thumb over his love's hip, letting him keep whatever secret he was holding onto. Minato had all the patience and love in the world when it came to his precious raven, and as Sasuke once again started to relax into him, and Minato's hand started to slip down to his inner thigh, he found there were far more pressing matters to attend to than his own curiosity. </p><p>Though he did wonder just how long he could make his love squirm beneath him that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>